


Silence

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After one bad lose where they had lots of penalty, Sid & Geno were not talking, but they had to break the silence





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea since a long moment and had in my computer for a long time, so here the fic.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Title come from one french song "Silence"
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

After one bad game, Sid & Geno were going home, they didn't talk to each other because it's was one very bad game with a fight and one loss.  
Sid was angry and didn't want to talk, Geno was angry because he could have done better and he shouldn't have this penalty.

When they arrive at home, they didn't talk, they were alone and tried to not talk to each other.  
Generally, they talked but not this time.

They knew they had to break the silence but they didn't know what to say. Geno knew he should say something but he doesn't find words... He just touches his ring in his necklace...  
And he watches Sid.

At the side of Sid, he knew he needed to talk to Geno because they didn't have talked, they have to do errors but they need to be better in the next game. He knew that Geno had take this penalty because for protect Sid. He was so protective of him, he loved him so much for this.  
Sid touched his ring at his hand and was thinking about Geno.

The silence at the home was so hard...

When Geno arrives at their bedroom after giving space at Sid, they didn't have talked to each other, Sid was hurt to see what going on, and Geno was so sad because he knew it's was bad for them. They knew they need communication...

When Geno is on the bed, Sid decides to talk and say "I'm sorry Geno for not have talked with you after the game..."

"It's my fault too Sid, I know I have taken this one penalty, I couldn't let you alone, I know I have to separate our relationship in the ice but I can't help it..." Geno says while he put his finger on the lips of Sid

"I can't help it because I love you so much, you are my world, we have promised to each other that we should talk and we didn't do this and I'm so sorry..."

Sid kiss and hug Geno

"It's okay Geno, I forgive you, I understand your feeling, for me, it's the same and I love you too"

One day they will arrive to communicate together, sometimes they are good at this, but sometimes not so great, but they will continue to work about this.

 


End file.
